The Thief
by Jakyboy
Summary: Alright, this is my first fanfic. With that said I believe this is a character with nothing like him on this site (to my knowledge). As such i thought it was a good idea to put pen to paper and try to crank this story out. Warning:may contain "content" in the future (main pairing already decided "open" to suggestions on other parings)
1. Chapter 1

Name: Ivory "jak" Røver Combat Experience:NA

Race: Human Ethnicity: Caucasian Training:Self-Taught

Height: 6'1" Age: 17 Semblance: NA/Undiscovered

Weight: 145 Aura:Nil

Weapons:white light chain bracelets wrapped around forearm on both arms lined with "Prism" dust, upon command the dust activates seemingly without aura and morphs the dust into any construct within his physical means of controlling and summoning at the moment.

Note: "STICKY HANDS"-Goodwitch, has a slight disposition to take things he finds to be cool or fun due to past experiences in life.

Must observe weapon capability in future...at the time of this report He can control only arm blades up to 8 inches in length and 4 inches wide but can also use dust to form a shield no larger than 48 inches in width and 60 inches tall.

Background: Parents and grandparents are fuanuses but he shows no visible to the now out of business small dust company of Røver inc. Owns the Røver estate but never stays there for unknown reasons. House given to him after the parents died by the Røver foundation,before the company and its quarries were bought and seized by the Schnee corp.

Description:Skinny but athletic build,salt and pepper hair unkempt and shoulder length,green eyes, black cargo pants,black faded heavily scuffed work boots,white tee shirt and a white with black trim sleeveless jacket that extends to waist length a black skin tight shirt that has rips and tears in it that goes down till about mid hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Hello and thank you for reading the very first chapter of my very first fanfic. With that said, i understand that there wasn't any real fighting in this chapter. But i promise that there will be more of that in the near-ish future. But anyways…**

 **Normal speech:** hello

 **Thoughts/Ebony:** _Fuckers_

 **Actions:** *Thrusting* (unless in fighting scene but i will explain that when we come to that bridge with a can of gasoline)*

 **Any sort of narration or moving in time: 2 years ago**

So explain to me why i'm here again?

 _Because there is serious money to be made here_

From robbing dust stores?

 _yep_

Hey, um, buddy… WHOS GONNA BUY DUST FROM A GUY ON THE STREET

 _I thought you'd figure out a plan…_

Seriously… wait i got it, we walk up to a random guy on the street open up my jacket and say "hey buddy wanna buy some dust, real good, high quality real cheap"?

 _sure that works, that works for me_

THAT'S A STUPID FUCKING IDEA

 _well how was i supposed to know that you were kidding?_

YOU'RE IN MY HEAD YOU ARE MY IDEAS

 _Shut up_

 **Ivory "jak" Røver is currently following his "counterpart" (The voice in his head that he crafted out of his own loneliness named Ebony). He is crouching by the ledge of a dust store named "From dust till dawn". He is pulled out of his "conversation" by the sound of men entering the store…**

 _Ok,ok,ok I get it we should've just become assassins_

THE FUCK, no, that would mean killing people

 _Ohhhhhhhhh come on it's not like you hav- what was that_

I don't know i've been to busy talking to you to pay attention

*looks over ledge*

Well shit… looks like someone beat us to this mark…

 _Good didn't want to do it anyway_

...what..

 _What I can't have a_

Shut up-look its Roman,that dapper fuck

 _He owes us money doesn't he_

Oh a lot of it

 **Ivory then proceeds to get up and run down the fire escape into the street where men are being thrown out of the store.**

Well… at least that solves that problem..now where did he go *looks around only to dodge another random dapper goon go flying over head* OH SHIT, WHAT THE FUCK YOU LITTLE- girl?

 _Hey look i found him, fire escape 10:30_

*ivory looks over as the cloaked fighter comes out of the store*

ROMAN GET BACK HERE AND PAY ME YOU BASTARD

*ivory and the girl then proceed to give chase up to the top of the roof where Roman proceeds to get on a-* IS THAT A FUCKING BULHEAD, THAT'S NOT FAIR YOU DAPPER FUCK.

* ivory then looks on in astonishment as the little cloaked fighter primarily dressed in red pulled out a gun...scythe...thing. And proceeds to open fire upon the Bulhead*

 _Can i have one_

No

(Roman) well it's been fun red, and I'm never paying you jak.* roman then proceeded to throw a red dust crystal at the two fighters on the roof and shoot it creating an explosion*

OH GOD DAMNIT ROMAN

 _I wonder who's going to show up to our funeral_

… aren't we supposed to be burning, all I feel is warm

 _Yea i was going to tell you that we were perfectly fine but the OH GOD IMMA DIE thing was way too funny._

...asshole, so why aren't we de-

 **Ivory hit the roof hard as a "goodwitch" struck him on the back of the head, as the Red Reaper proceeded to lose her shit over the huntress.**

 **Authors note: THANK YOU FOR READING FAV IF YA WANT, PLEASE REVIEW, PM ME WITH SUGGESTIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME**


End file.
